The Dragon's Diary
by ZygardeFusion
Summary: After a sudden change of events in Corrin's life, he ends up joining the Super Smash Brothers tournament. Follow his fighting, life, and more in his collection of his journeys. [On indefinite hiatus as of 9-25-19]
1. The Place Called Smash

**A/N: Ayyy, it's a-me, ZygardeFusion! Hey, fun fact: Corrin is actually my favorite Smash character, so I wanted to write a side fanfic about Corrin because, a) I'm playing Fire Emblem Fates right now, b) I've got something big in mind that will involve my other fanfic [conveniently on my profile], and, c) he's got a great story behind him. So, enough of me trying to secure my word count, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fire Emblem or Smash Bros franchises. They belong to Nintendo. **

**Warning: Contains some Fire Emblem Fates spoilers. **

**Chapter 1: The Place called Smash **

**Corrin's P.O.V**

"This way, Corrin!" Ryoma pleaded with me.

"Big brother?" My sister, Sakura whimpered.

"Nohrian scum!" Hinoka yelled. "If you think that I'll let you get away a second time with taking my brother, you'll never see the light of day AGAIN!"

"I won't lose you again, Corrin!" Takumi yelled. "Don't you dare call him your brother!"

I then turned to the Nohrians.

"He's my big brother!" Elise squealed.

"Corrin, you wouldn't leave us, would you?" Camilla asked with a frown.

"Corrin, you know what's right." Leo said. "Side with your Nohrian siblings!"

"Corrin, we're your family." Xander claimed.

As I stood there, lost in thought, I couldn't think at all. I had to choose which family to side with. The Hoshidans, who I had lost when I had lost my father. The Nohrians, while they had taken me from my true family, they had sheltered and cared for me. Then, the pressure became too much for me.

I had started to cry.

They all just seemed to stand there silently, like statues.

"**How long does it take to make a decision like this?" **

I stood there in silence, trying to make sense of the strange voice.

"**Many before you have had to make a decision that changed their life. But I've never seen something like this."**

"Who are you?" I questioned to the darkness, grief and anger in my voice. "Answer me!"

"**I am everything and nothing around you, but if you must know, my name is Master Hand." **The entity appeared in front of me, appearing as a white glove. "**And I have a way to help you."**

"How would you help me? And what would I have to do to earn your trust?" I questioned, not wanting to be forced into a bad deal.

"**That's a good question."** Master Hand replied. "**You would need to reject both of your families."**

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "I just… I just can't think of not being without them!"

"**I wouldn't ask you to do this unless where you would be you couldn't be followed by those you call your family." Master Hand said. **

"Thank you for reassuring me. So where will I go for your help?" I asked.

"**Should you accept my help, I will take you to another dimension, the dimension that the Super Smash Bros. tournament takes place in." **Master Hand answered. "**The tournament is where people from many worlds compete to prove that you're the strongest champion in the multiverse!"**

"I honestly don't know if I'm ready for this, Master Hand." I said hesitantly.

"**Don't worry, there's a place to train during the tournament. Are you ready?"**

"Yes, I am." I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

"**Good luck, then. Once you reject both families, I'll give you something to teleport you to the Smash Mansion." **The Hand of Creation said before disappearing.

Now that I was back to reality, I was ready. "I'm so sorry, but I feel that I have no choice but to side with nobody."

All of my siblings were shocked, but Camilla and Ryoma were clearly the most nervous.

"After all Nohr has done for you… you wouldn't side with those who raised you?" Camilla was on the verge of crying. "You wouldn't side for those who care for you the most?"

"I feared that your heart lied in Nohr." Ryoma said while closing his eyes. "Even after the death of our mother, you still didn't wish to side with your birth family."

"No, you've got it all wrong!" I exclaimed. "I can't side with either of you, because I don't want to hurt either of you."

"**Well, nice job monologuing." **I heard Master Hand say inside my head. "**When you find a small glowing ball in your pocket, don't be surprised. It bears the mark of the tournament, giving it some of my powers. Crush it, and it shall teleport you to the main center for the tournament, the Smash Mansion."**

Xander then shot a bolt of dark lightning from his sword, Siegfried. I nearly was hit by it, if it weren't for an instinct to dodge-roll the blast.

"Your words matter little." Xander said with a frown. "You have chosen to betray Nohr. Stand down, and we shall not hurt you."

Ryoma then sighed. "Even though I wish I would never have to say this to the brother I lost, I must put my country before my family. You have chosen to abandon Hoshido."

Ryoma then gave me a fierce glare. "Thus branding you as a traitor!"

I knew that I wouldn't be able to evade the two armies.

I sighed deeply. "I apologize, but I must make my leave now!" I crushed the ball in my hand, thus making it erupt in multicolored flames. I only felt pain for a second, then I felt the fires consume me. When I saw through the fire, I was in front of a massive mansion, and then I blacked out…

**?'s P.O.V**

I was walking into King Garon's throne room, ready to deliver my report.

"King Garon, the army failed to return the traitor, Corrin." I said with a sigh.

"I have been made aware of this, Iago." Garon replied. "However, I received reports of Corrin erupting in multicolored flames. What can you say of this?"

"My lord, I personally am not sure of what kind of magic was used. However, I can tell that the magic was that of a third party's."

Garon sighed. "Very well. You are dismissed."

I was thinking about this magic. How did someone as simple as him have magic of this caliber?"

"**Ah, you wonder of who used that magic." **A mysterious voice said in my head.

_You know of it?_ I asked.

"**Ah, I should be. I was condemned to eternal darkness by the one who provided Corrin the magic." **

_Is there a way that I can learn of this magic? _I asked.

"**As a matter of fact, yes." **The entity said. "**All I require is control of someone in this palace. Someone very specific…"**

**A/N: There we have it, folks! Don't worry, this isn't a one-shot, as this would've been long overdue. It'll probably go up along with my other story (if you like this, you should probably check out my other story, on my profile). Don't forget to leave a review if you want more, and this is ZygardeFusion, out!**

**P.S: I actually wrote this a while ago, so I apologize for the length. To be fair, I do doubt that I could add more to this chapter even if I tried. **

**P.P.S: While I have plans for Corrin's home later on, you won't see them until… let's say Chapter 4. It really takes time for a beginner writer to develop characters. **


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Well, this story could turn out two ways- I could just write short chapters, or I could take a while to write long chapters. Don't worry, I'm going to keep this story running. With that cleared up, let's listen to reviews!**

**Elysium: A Smash Bros fanfic… with MALE Corrin?! This is on my radar for that reason.**

**Me: Aw thanks, I finally got a positive guest review! (I did get some hate reviews before on my other story.) And the reason for male Corrin is because I don't see him enough. **

**PichuFan101: You have no idea how long I've been wanting a story about Corrin getting his invitation to Smash, all I've seen were stories of him (or her) in the Smash Mansion. **

**Me: Exactly why I began writing this story. I wanted to write my own story about Corrin and be able to tie it into my other stories. The more dimensions, the merrier. Right?**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Everyone belongs to their respective owners. **

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**Corrin's P.O.V**

As I woke up, I saw lots of white, and a short man in a white coat.

"Good, you're-a up." The man said.

"Where… where am I?" I croaked, looking around. "And who are you?"

"Me? I'm Dr. Mario." The man who was Dr. Mario said. "And you're-a in the infirmary of the Smash Mansion, where the tournament takes-a place." He then told me that I should go to Master Hand's office, so he could help me get settled. Apparently there were different rules than a usual fighting tournament, so this could be more than I expected.

**[Scene Change: Master Hand's Office]**

"**Well, Corrin, welcome to the Smash Mansion. Dr. Mario, would you mind explaining how the fights work? I have some files to find."**

"No-a problem, Hand." The cheery response of Dr. Mario came. "The tournament takes place inside of the-a simulator, where we generate the battlefield. You fight there, moving up the brackets. You can also use items that are summoned by the simulator, some that are for healing, while others are used for better offensive performance.

"**I see you explained how the battles work. Now, we should cover your move set. Please follow me." **Master Hand gestured me to his desk where he had a folder out that was labeled "Corrin". He opened the folder, then pulled out a sheet of paper.

"**So, as Dr. Mario explained, you need to hit your enemies to earn points. You have a move set that determines your attacks. Most of your moves involve your Dragon Fang talents, so you should have some experience with your weapons. Speaking of your weapons, the Yato has transformed." **

He then summoned my sword, except the blade was glowing pink and had parts of it moving.

"**Your Yato has become the Omega Yato. Use it wisely." **Master Hand said.

"Also, what is a Final Smash? Dr. Mario said something about that, and I didn't understand what it was." I asked.

"**The Final Smash is a ball containing a fraction of my power. Your Final Smash is Torrential Roar. Once you have the Smash, pillars of light will appear around you, you will transform into your dragon form, and unleash a storm of water on them." **

"Wait, but I thought this tournament was fair!" I worried. "Won't it be dangerous for me to have all of these powers?"

"**That's a good question. Everyone else has unique skills that can match you, so the tournament is balanced." **

At that moment, a green tunic-clad teen walked in, rubbing his arm.

"**Hey Link, is anything wrong?" **Master Hand asked the teen, who's name was Link.

"Well, Ness ended up starting a food fight, and I slipped on a banana. I'm assuming Dr. Mario was with you about the newbie?" Link asked.

"**Watch what you say, Link. He's with us right now." **Master Hand warned. "**Corrin, this is Link, a veteran of the Smash Bros tournament. Link, this is Corrin, our newcomer."**

"Well, I know I was gonna take him around, but I wanted to get looked at, in case I broke anything." Link stated.

Master Hand turned to the doctor. "**Dr. Mario, can you take him to the infirmary?" **

"No-a problem, Hand." Dr. Mario left the office with Link.

"**Well, I guess that we'll need someone else to take you around." **Master Hand then turned to a box with a few switches on it. "**Lucario, can you please come to my office for newcomer duties? Thanks." **

I was nervous that he was able to speak through the whole building with that box. "What was that?" I nervously asked.

Master Hand sighed. "**Corrin, you have a lot to learn about this world."**

At that moment, a blue and black humanoid jackal walked in.

"Not to be rude, but why did I get sent here?" It asked.

"GAH, HOW DID IT SPEAK?" I screamed.

"Oh, so Link got injured?" Its hands were glowing blue while it was talking to Master Hand.

"**Take a guess, Lucario. Oh wait, you're a telepath." **Master Hand sarcastically replied. "**You're here because I need you to take Corrin on orientation. Uh, Corrin?"**

I was currently hiding under his desk, as I was not expecting whatever that was.

"I can sense you're scared." Lucario then spoke, extending his paw to me. "It's scary for someone who's grown up held in a fortress."

"How did you know that?" I whimpered.

"I can read your aura." Lucario calmly replied. "For someone like you, I'm not surprised that you can't hide your thoughts yet."

"**Can you guys hurry it up?"** Master Hand impatiently asked. "**I've got paperwork to do."**

"Sorry, Master Hand." Lucario apologized.

"I'm also sorry." I also apologized.

"**It's fine, just I've got a lot of work to do for the tournament." **Master Hand sounded exhausted. "**It's ridiculous how many businesses want to sponsor the tournament."**

**[Scene Change, Corrin's Room]**

Wow, I really didn't expect this when I said I was ready for the tournament. At least I got a place to sleep out of it. At that moment, Lucario pulled a card out of his… pocket?

"Where did you get that from?" I asked, pointing at his waist.

"While we're in the area of the Smash Mansion, we have these pockets that can hold small things." Lucario explained. "Some competitors have bigger 'pockets', but most of us have regular sized pockets, good for holding things like our room keys."

He then handed me a key with the symbol of Smash Bros. and the number "2135".

"This is your room key. Take good care of it." Lucario then swiped it in a slot. I then heard a click, and the door opened for me and Lucario. I saw a bed that looked a lot like the one I had in the Northern Fortress. It also had a balcony, some closets, and a black screen. I also noted a small black rectangle with a white case.

"You should take your SmashPad with you." He then pointed to the rectangle, which I picked up and changed color. "You'll need it for announcements on your battles, or any other announcements."

After he said that, my stomach began to rumble.

"Should we go get something to eat?" Lucario asked. "Don't worry, it also gives me the chance to show you the cafeteria."

"Alright, show me the way." I replied.

**[Scene Change, Cafeteria]**

We ran down to where this cafeteria was. I was about to enter, only to get tackled by a massive bird.

"Outta my way, Dracula!" The being squawked. "Ahm gettin da food here!"

"Ow…" I moaned. "Could you please not tackle me?"

"Just because you're a king, doesn't mean that you get to tackle the newcomers, Dedede!" Lucario snarled.

"Aw, surely you jestin!" Dedede exclaimed. "This stick's gonna be fightin' us?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm not a stick. Do you know who I am?" I then pulled out my Dragonstone, preparing to transform into my dragon form and knock him to the ground. I was about to finish transforming when Lucario's eyes opened widely and he shot something that looked like blue fire at me. Dedede was going to run into the cafeteria, only to get tackled by a masked ball.

"Do you really want me to tell Wario that you've been eating his garlic?" The ball said in a low voice. "I might as well start paying him some of the money I saved from the last tournament so he can buy all the food before you."

At that statement, Dedede's eyes shot out. "You ain't gonna do dat, are you?" He asked.

"Well, if you quit messing with everyone, then no." The other voice replied. "So stop your foolishness, or face the wrath of Meta Knight!"

"Well, can we at least get through?" I asked to Meta Knight and King Dedede? "I just got here, and-" I got cut off by Dedede pointing his hammer at me.

"Come now, meet me on the battlefield in three days and show me what you got!" Dedede said.

"I accept your challenge, King Dedede." I answered. Lucario was surprised by my statement, while Meta Knight sighed. Dedede then walked away with a smile in his face.

"Well Corrin, if you have the drive to win, you should begin training." Meta Knight said without emotion. "King Dedede is not one who shows clemency to those without experience."

Lucario nodded. "After lunch, as part of your orientation, I'll show you how to fight in the simulator. You can also request training matches, which won't affect your tournament score."

**[30 Minutes Later…]**

Well, lunch was definitely a lot different from the Northern Fortress. I then walked into a large room marked as "Training Simulator".

"In case you're wondering, we use this room for unofficial matches, training, or for what you're training for, grudge matches." Lucario explained. "Normally, we do training on Shadow Moses Island, but since Snake couldn't make the tournament this time, we couldn't use Shadow Moses."

"Uhh, who's Snake?" I asked.

"Before you make a guess, there's a place called the Smash Archive where you can look anything up about past tournaments." Lucario said. "And no, he's not a reptile."

"Well, can we begin the fight?" I asked.

"Just a second…" Lucario was messing with a small silver pad. "That should do it." As he said that, a floating arena with three floating platforms appeared. In the background, there were ruins of massive structures, but Lucario told me that they didn't matter. We were engulfed in a bright light, and then we were moved to another place.

**[Scene Change, Battlefield (Smash 4)]**

We landed, and I noticed this mark on the left arm of my armor that said "0%".

"Hey Lucario, what's up with the mark on my arm?" I asked.

"That's your damage counter." Lucario explained. "The higher it is, the easier it is for your opponents to launch you. Speaking of, hit me with your sword."

I did so, and his counter changed to 5%. He also got knocked back lightly. He fired back his Aura projectiles, and my damage counter shot up to 30%. He was able to rush in for a strike, but I instinctively pulled out my Dragonstone and transformed into a dragon and slammed my feet the ground, preventing myself from taking damage and knocking back Lucario. He was falling offstage and tried to jump back up, but I jumped down, hit him with a dragon-like wing, then flew back up, a giant blue laser erupting from where I hit Lucario into the void. Lucario grinned at my performance.

"At this rate, you'll crush Dedede!" Lucario cheered. "Now let's go grab dinner, it's getting late."

"Alright, we should do that." I replied. "I've got a lot ahead in the upcoming days."

**[Scene Change, Cafeteria]**

I sat down with a bowl of curry next to Lucario. He had a piece of steak on his plate, and we began discussing the tourney.

"So, what do you think of Smash so far?" Lucario asked. "I hope you've enjoyed it so far."

"Well, it's a lot more noisier than the Northern Fortress." I replied. "Then again, I don't have all four of my retainers and my…" I then sniffed a bit. Lucario knew what I was saying.

"You miss your family?" Lucario asked. "I can't blame you. I miss my trainer, yet I wouldn't miss Smash for the world. Besides, I missed Meta Knight after what happened during Brawl."

"Umm, what are you talking about?" I asked. "Were you two partners or something?"

Lucario shook his head. "It's something that I don't have the time to explain right now, as all of the information we have about the Subspace Emissary is in the Smash Archive."

I was about to ask another question when Master Hand floated into the cafeteria.

"**Good evening, Smash Brothers!"** Master Hand cheerfully said.

"Good evening, Master Hand!" Everyone exclaimed.

"**Well, before we dig in, I've got a few announcements to make." **Master Hand stated. "**First, I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome to Corrin, our newcomer!" **

Everyone except for a few people in the back cheered for me.

"**Also, we have a new match on the schedule between King Dedede and our newcomer Corrin in three days, so keep an eye out for that!" **At that, everyone began muttering about who would win.

"**Lastly, as of today, the tournament begins in two months!" **Master Hand exclaimed. "**Don't skip your training, cause it'll bite back later! Now, everyone dig in!" **

Everyone began eating after he said that. For me, it was a quiet dinner, and I went to sleep right after that.

**[Scene Change, ?] **

I was dreaming, and yet it was so real. I was running through a glowing red cavern filled with crystals with a short blonde boy and Mario at my side. At the depth of the cavern, there was a strange sphere. In the context of the dream, I could tell that I was fighting the sphere.

"_**So this is the power that resists my domination…" **_It muttered.

"It was never your invasion!" The boy shouted. "You only sent pawns who would try to shake us!"

"_**And so I did." **_The sphere shot back. "_**If I couldn't take direct revenge, I might as well hurt the people who stand by the Hand of Creation." **_

The ball then shot a black laser at us. We all dodged it, and it spoke again.

"_**Even if you can dodge my attacks, it means nothing in the end…"**_

**[Scene Change, Corrin's Room]**

I woke up in a cold sweat. Was what I saw just a nightmare, or something more? Why were that boy, Mario, and I fighting in that cave? Eventually, I calmed down and told myself that that was a nightmare as to what could go wrong. I fell asleep again, only to think about what would come next.

**A/N: Hoo boy, now I gotta apologize for being late with my update. I also want to thank y'all for the support I've received. I definitely got more follows, favorites, reviews, and reports (just kidding) than my other story, An Adventure Of A Lifetime. Kudos to you great folks. Now that I'm done publishing, time to write more…**

**Fight For All Fiction,**

**ZygardeFusion**

**P.S: Unfortunately, I can't post another chapter of An Adventure Of A Lifetime this week because of finals. Screw you, finals.**


	3. Corrin's First Brawl

**A/N: Welcome back to the greatest show on YouTube, LIW-**

**Dang it, wrong intro. Thank you to those who dropped a review, I'll get to them in a sec, but first, I should apologize for not publishing last Friday. Finals were really time-consuming, but I spanked them, and I won't have to worry about them for another year! Amen! Now, time for reviews!**

**Elysium: Unfortunately, Corrin's female counterpart isn't gonna show up. On Corrin's end, it would've been too much for him to bear, considering that he just had to leave his family on short notice. **

**Toon Think: Thank you for the constructive feedback, my good friend. You know how it went on our end, so let's move on. **

**Hadronix: Glad you picked this up, my other good friend. Hope you enjoy ;)**

**pichufan101: Yeah, some of the kids definitely will show up. At this moment, I don't really want to commit to using Mii Fighters, but the other Fire Emblem characters will show up for sure. And maybe even some other characters that aren't in Smash 4…**

**God, I really started to spoil my story, didn't I? Oh well, might as well PK Thunder Lucas in now… Anyhow, let us rumble! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they all belong respectively to Nintendo, SEGA, Bandi Namico, Capcom, or… Konami? How did that get there?**

**Chapter 3: The First Brawl**

I decided not to think about my nightmare last night, as it wouldn't help the fact that I had my first match at the Smash Mansion in two days. I felt like something was amiss, and I realized that I was up kind of late, and yet I didn't feel cold.

_Oh wait, _I thought. _Felicia and Flora aren't here. _

I then heard a knock on the door, and a strange voice asked, "Hello Corrin. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure, I guess." I replied with a yawn.

The person then rolled in, their body made of strange metal parts. I slightly recoiled at this sight, but calmed down thereafter.

"My apologies." The being said. "I am a Robotic Operating Buddy, but I prefer to be called R.O.B."

"Okay, good morning R.O.B." I replied. "Not to be rude, but was there a reason why you came here?"

"Master Hand told me that you were a heavy sleeper, so I wanted to make sure that you didn't miss breakfast." R.O.B replied. "You also have to finish your orientation today, so I didn't want you to forget about that."

I was impressed by R.O.B's knowledge. "You knew everything about me?"

R.O.B nodded. "It is in my programming to assist Master Hand and the Super Smash Bros. It's the least I can do, after what happened at the last tournament…" Its voice then trailed off.

"Hey R.O.B?" I asked. "Is there something wrong?"

R.O.B shook its head. "It's something I'd prefer to talk about later. Now, you should head to breakfast, we close in an hour."

"Okay, I'll head down now." I replied. I left my room, and went to eat breakfast.

**[Scene Change, Cafeteria]**

After grabbing my food, I noticed that some kids were trying to signal me. I sat down near them, and one of them began talking.

"Hey hey!" One boy with black hair said. "Welcome to Smash! Hope you've enjoyed it so far, had your first match yet?"

"Well, not really, I just did some training." I admitted. "What's your name?"

The boy grinned. "Ness's the name, been here since the first tournament! You'll always see me around."

My jaw dropped. "You've been here since the first day?"

"Well, it's not something everyone can say." Ness replied with a nod. "But hey, I've gotten a lot of recognition for it!"

"Aw can it, now everyone's in the Original Twelve!" A blonde boy with a green tunic complained.

"Well, at least I saved all your sorry asses in The Great Maze!" A blue hedgehog said.

"Can it Sonic, we don't all have super speed!" Ness whined. "Besides, you were the last person to show up from the roster in Great Maze! We're not all gonna sing '_Audi famen illius, Solus in hostes wit, et patriam sevarit'_ for you every time you bring up our fight against Tabuu!"

"Good enough, I don't need to hear the Brawl theme again! I also got a new stage this time around from a recent adventure, and it's not like you've gotten any recently!" Sonic then shot back.

Ness gasped. "Take that back right now!"

Sonic stuck out his tongue. "Make me."

They proceeded to fight, and another blonde boy walked up to me. "Unfortunately, this is how some of the worst brawls start here."

I nodded. "Back in the Northern Fortress, it was just me and my retainers. So I rarely saw any fights, except for when Felica messed up and everyone got mad at her."

The boy then nodded. "Master Hand did say that you were a royal from your world. Besides everyone else from Fire Emblem, there really aren't that many princes, princesses, kings or queens here. So… nice to meet you?" He asked in a timid voice.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied with a grin. "What's your name?"

The boy studered. "W...well, my name's Lucas. I've been here for a while, and I'm a good friend of Ness."

I then nervously asked, "Can you try to ask Ness to stop the fight?"

Lucas shook his head. "When the two of them fight, it's impossible to stop them. The least we can do is hope that they stop or someone stops them." At that moment, a strange man who felt evil got up close and began charging their fist with black electricity, which was strange, and then punched the two Smashers squabbling.

"And Ganondorf indirectly just answered our prayers." Lucas replied. I was about to thank him, but Lucas held me back.

"Trust me, don't talk to Ganondorf unless you really need to." Lucas said with a shudder. "I'd put him up with Bowser, Dedede, and Wario when it comes to jerks in the Mansion, except he doesn't actually try to be rude, he's just evil."

I made a connection to what I remembered from Nohr. "Minus his powers and skin color, he reminds me of King Garon, the person who kidnapped me as a child."

Lucas was shocked at what I said. "You were kidnapped as a kid?!"

I sighed. "And to think I just learned that the day I got here. Life changes for us all in Smash, I guess."

Lucas nodded. "It definitely did. I made more friends last time, and I found the courage I never thought I'd find."

"Well, I've got my first match soon, so wish me luck." I replied.

"Trust me, it'll be fine." Lucas replied. "Dedede is a bigger coward than you'd think, and he often puts his mouth where he doesn't put his hammer. Brawl taught me that."

I was stunned. "I'm impressed. Then again, from what I've seen, this place is filled with some of the most powerful people in the universe." At that moment, Master Hand flew up to his position and cleared his throat.

"**Top of the morning, Smashers!' **Master Hand exclaimed. "**I've got quite a few announcements to make this morning, so please pay attention!"**

I quietly asked Lucas, "What kind of announcements does Master Hand make?"

"Well, he usually asks for people to come to his office for a variety of reasons, or he makes announcements for events." Lucas replied.

"**First off, I'll be calling people for legal documents that we need done for the tournament, so please note that. Next, due to the fact that we have auditions for the Snakepit Tournament in three days' time, the highly anticipated match between Corrin and King Dedede has been moved to tomorrow. Bets are being made today, starting bets at one hundred Smash Coins." **At that, some of the people sitting with Ganondorf began murmuring about how Dedede was going to crush me. I gulped, but Lucas patted my back.

"**Lastly, if you notice any dimensional distortions, please let me know, as we don't want more people crashing in on Smash Bros. I think that all the Brawl veterans should remember what happened with Subspace." **At that statement, everyone began to groan or shake their heads when he said that. "**Remember, I'm doing this for everyone's safety. And that's it, so have a great day!" **

After that, the people who finished eating left the cafeteria, and Lucas left, leaving me to rush to orientation with Lucario.

**[1 Day Later…]**

**[Scene Change, Final Destination (Smash 4)]**

I was absolutely ready for my fight. Lucario and R.O.B had trained with me, and I was ready for any kind of battle in Smash.

Lucas approached me. "Good luck. I'll be cheering for you, and I think most of the kids here are too."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad some guys are cheering for me."

"There's always someone cheering for you, that's for sure." Lucas said. "That's why I win my matches, I tell myself that and I fight the best I can."

I cracked my knuckles. "Well, here's everything I have." I warped into the stage and saw that Dedede also just warped in.

"Ya ready for a clobberin' yer never gonna forget?" Dedede asked in his drawl.

"I could be asking the same to you, but I don't think you'd remember fighting me." I replied while attempting to provoke him.

As I guessed, he got mad at me and rushed to hit me. I jumped over him, turned my legs into a massive lance, then slammed into Dedede, dealing quite a bit of damage. He squacked, then hit a spiked ball at me. It hurt me a bit, but I didn't lose focus and countered his next attack by transforming into a dragon. He got spooked by my transformation, and I used that to my advantage, turning my arm into a lance to increase his damage, and then I gathered all the water I could in my maw before blasting a ball of water that stunned him, and then I snapped and launched him out of the blast zone.

"Grr, I'll make you pay for that!" He snarled while blue fire erupted from the back of his mallet. I was about to counter, but he swung earlier than I expected, causing me to fly out of the blast zone and to respawn on a floating platform. I groaned as I jumped in, knowing that we were both on our last stock.

_Dang it!_ I yelled in my head. _He set it to two stocks for a reason!_

I was raising his percentage up by rushing at him with a combination of lance and Yato strikes. We were both around 90 percent, and we began to get more frantic. It was at that moment that the Smash Ball appeared. We rushed for the ball, but I broke it and got Dedede to the edge of Final Destination.

"Out of my way!" I roared as I hit Dedede with twin pillars of light. As the background changed to a rocky wasteland, I transformed into my dragon form, then blasted him away with a vortex of water. He got launched into the blast zone and into the background, and he disappeared when Master Hand yelled "**GAME!" **

I exited the simulator and received a massive amount of applause from the kids and everyone except the villains.

"I-a knew you could do it, Corrin!" Mario exclaimed with a grin on his face. "Great job showing Dedede who's a-boss!"

"Nice job, I knew you could do it!" Ness walked up to me and grinned. "Glad you won, everyone wasn't ready for that!"

**(1 Hour Later…)**

After everyone finished praising me for my first match, Mario had taken me to lunch in the nearby city, Nintendo City. Compared to Windmire and Shirasagi, or what I'd seen of it, the city was filled with people of all shapes and sizes. From what I saw, the Smash Mansion was on a high hill in the middle of the city. According to Mario, tons of people came to watch the tournaments, both official and unofficial. Therefore, they built the Mansion in a spot where everyone could find easily. We were walking back to the Mansion when purple light started shining from an alley. We rushed in, and we saw five dark red and gray beings with red eyes, and Mario was shocked. They came from a dark sphere of energy, and all had swords. They were also guarding a small blonde girl who I couldn't make out. As the monsters with swords raised their weapons, Mario charged his fists with fire and I prepared my Omega Yato to fight, and we made the first move. I slashed a monster with as much force as I could, and the monster dissolved into black smoke. Mario charged his fists with fire and rapidly punched and kicked the monsters, causing three of them to dissolve. The last one nearly hit Mario, but he pulled out a hammer glowing green and hit it, causing it to burst into darkness. The portal closed, yet the girl stayed there.

"Mario?" I asked with fear in my voice. "What were those?"

"Those-a were Primids, or-a something like them." Mario answered. "But they never dissolved like that.

I then looked at the girl. "Are you okay, ma'am?"

She span over and looked shocked and exhausted. "C-corrin?" She stuttered. "I-is that you?"

I was shocked. It was only my second day, and I just ran into one of my siblings. "Elise?"

Mario was nervous. "Corrin, watch-a out! She might be an illusion!"

I shot an angry look at him. "Even if Elise is an illusion, I'm not gonna ignore her!" I then turned to her. "Elise, are yo-" I stopped mid-sentence because she passed out.

"Well-a, we might as well take her to the infirmary, she doesn't look so good right now." Mario said. "Besides, we're gonna have to talk to Master Hand about a-this."

"Alright." I replied. With Elise in my arms, we walked back to the Smash Mansion.

**A/N: (Me) Glad I got this out. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had a lot to deal with IRL. I shou- (explosion)**

**(?) Glad I made it on time. **

**(Me) Snake, is that you?**

**(Snake) Well, I've got a while until my appearance, might as well join in on the fun. **

**(Me) ***_**eyerolls* **_**Ladies and gents, the true definition of fourth wall break. Anyways, Snake, can you please go free the part of me that's hypnotized in An Adventure Of a Lifetime? I'm getting tired of hearing him. **

**(Snake) Well, congrats on the word count, you learned how to write. **

**(Me) Aw shucks, it's the fans that make me want to write more. So thanks to y'all! See ya next time!**

**(Snake) And this is Snake, ending transmission. **


	4. Hiatus Notice

**Hey fans, it's ZygardeFusion. If you were expecting a new chapter, I apologize.**

**These past months, I've found myself sapped of the inspiration needed to write, so I might as well say that I'm putting my main stories on indefinite hiatus for now. I'm sorry that I've waited to say this for so long, but on the bright side, I'm slowly writing more and more.**

**This note will be replaced by the next chapter once it's ready. I'm sorry about all of this.**

**Fight For All Fiction,**

**ZygardeFusion**


End file.
